


it’s alright

by makoharuiscanon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infinity War spoilers, Sadness, bring them back @ marvel, infinity war made me depressed, retrospection, wanda death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoharuiscanon/pseuds/makoharuiscanon
Summary: Perhaps she was never meant to be happy.





	it’s alright

As the color drained from his body - _lifeless_ , she thinks, - a cacophony of red explodes before her eyes.

This world and all its living things have never been kind to her. Have never understood.

All she had ever known was loss. Anger.

Perhaps she was never meant to be happy.

_“Stay with me.”_

Vision’s body lies still beneath her, eyes unseeing, head mangled.

They’d never had an inkling of a chance together in this life. She knows that now more than ever.

But knowing and believing and loving are very different things.

_“You could never hurt me.”_

It wasn’t her fault, he’d tell her. It shouldn’t have been her.

_“I just feel you.”_

He’d been fated for this from the start. Doomed. It still shouldn’t have been him.

She inhales shakily, looking to the sky, blurred by her tears. Undisturbed, unchanging, and red, red, red.

_“It’s alright,” he’d mouthed, looking almost peaceful._

_“I love you.”_

She exhales, crumbling.

_“It’s alright, Wanda.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t good but I just saw IW n needed an outlet
> 
> I never really thought much about these two characters but that scene in particular made me cry in the theater lmao
> 
> I just want everyone to be happy :(


End file.
